Conventional marketing practices for over the counter-type products packaged in cartons or the like, involve the use of a redeemable coupon. Such coupons may, for instance, offer a rebate or free or discounted product on current or future purchases.
One way to provide a removable instant redeemable coupon is to incorporate the coupon in a label that is affixed, via an adhesive, to the carton.
A shortcoming of labeling the carton is the need for an additional operation to apply the label. The structural integrity of the carton may also be affected when the label is removed. In general, a labeling operation will run at a slower rate than a normal carton filling operation, causing the need to slow down filling speeds or requiring the use of multiple labelers. Using a label also creates another component of the package. All of these disadvantages require additional cost in the manufacture of the carton. Another disadvantage of applying a label is the amount of adhesive and backer material that will be left on the carton after the label has been removed. This condition could cause complications in the recycling of the carton material. Finally, if the carton is not specifically designed for the use of a label, the graphics and or text would be covered on the carton.
Other attempts in the prior art to provide a redeemable coupon are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 which show a carton 1 of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,350. An extra flap 2 of material comprising the coupon is added to the carton 1 having side walls 3 and end walls 4. This extra flap 2 does not contribute to the structural integrity of the carton 1. The flap 2 is merely surplusage detachably attached to an exterior glue flap 5 that seals the assembled carton 1. In this arrangement, the extra flap 2 serves no other purpose but as a detachable coupon. Further, the fabrication of a carton having such an extra flap would require a slower gluing speed and possible additional handling to prevent premature removal of the coupon flap. Filling speeds would also be reduced to prevent damage to the coupon flap of the carton assembly.
Other existing cartons that contain instantly removable coupons typically expose the contents of the carton to damage and/or pilfering. Further, premature removal of the removable coupon makes the carton less attractive, thus less salable to the consumer. Moreover, the structural integrity of the carton may well be compromised if the redeemable coupon is removed and the product exposed.
Despite the various improvements represented by the above examples; an almost universal objective to be accomplished is to provide a removable, instantly redeemable coupon which, when removed does not compromise the integrity of the package.
Therefore, a need persists for an easy to produce, cost effective carton having an easily instantly redeemable coupon portion that, when removed, does not effect the structural integrity of the carton nor expose the product contained therein to damage.